1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycles, especially measurements on performance associated with cycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a precise mechanical transmission system, a bicycle offers an excellent opportunity to measure performance characteristics, such as speed, distance and mechanical performance parameters associated with pedaling. The determination of the mechanical performance parameters often involves measurement of pedaling effort, such as pedaling force, pedaling power and pedaling speed.
There have been several efforts for developing pedaling measurement methods. Cote et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,021B1) has presented a power output determination method which is based on measurement of vibration frequency of a bicycle chain. There are also suggestions on applying strain gauges for measuring deformation of chain, cranks or force transmission axles.
Therefore, it is useful to consider alternatives for pedaling effort measurements.